Rejected
Summary of Segment One of the segments that regularly appear on MAD is the "Rejected..." segment. So far, some of the skits using this segment theme have included Rejected Transformers, Rejected Pokémon, Rejected Grrl Pout Cookies, Rejected Superheroes, etc. The lists that follow are a chronological listing of the segment's appearances by season and episode. List of Sketches using the Rejected Segment [[Season 1|'Season 1']] *[[Avaturd / CSiCarly|'Episode 1']] Rejected Transformers (Announcer: Larry Dorf): Autopot, Mowertron, Headgear: the Orthodontal Transformer, Click: the Transformer who can hide anywhere, and Rentar: the Low-Budget Affordable Transformer *[[Star Blecch / uGlee|'Episode 4']] Rejected Toy Story 3 Characters (Announcer: Dana Snyder): Speak 'N' Swear, Mr. Couch Potato Head, Baby Never Stops Crying, Bizz the Friendly Fax, and Private Space (Parodies of Speak and Spell, Mr. Potato Head, and Big Baby) **(Note: '''Speak 'N' Swear is the cause of '''Episode 4's TV-PG-L rating.) *[[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Episode 7']] Rejected Pokémon (Announcer: Dana Snyder): Punchachu (Special Attack: Kicking), Glasstar (Special Attack: Frailty), Buzzkill (Special Attack: Indifference), and Your Uncle Hank (Special Attack: Confusion) *[[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Episode 10']] Rejected Grrl Pout Cookies (Announcer: Grey DeLisle): Lig-A-Mints, Eagle Pies, Do-Si-Toes, Gag-A-Longs, Cinnamon BearTraps, Pecan Blandies, and Thin Prints (Parodies of Ligament (Body Part), Eagle Brand Pies, Do-Si-Dos, Tagalongs, Caramel deLites, Pecan Blondies, and Thin Mints) *[[Da Grinchy Code / Duck|'Episode 12']] Rejected Superheroes (Announcer: Keith Ferguson): The Incredible Growing Boy (A boy with the power to grow about an inch a year until his mid-20's. Weakness: Will most likely die in his mid-to-late 80's.), Sketch (A girl who can duplicate anyone's likeness. Weakness: Must be in caricature form.), and Altidude (A man with the power to fly at incredible speeds. Weakness: He is still subject to commercial airline regulations.) *[[Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'Episode 18']] Rejected Auditions (Announcer: Brian T. Delaney): Jay-Z as Spider-Man, Jersey Shore's "The Situation" as Sherlock Holmes, Tracy Morgan as Neytiri, and Fred Figglehorn as Edward Cullen *[[ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory|'Episode 24']] Rejected Video Games (Announcer: Dana Snyder): Finals Fantasy, Tomb Reader, and Blogger (Parodies of Final Fantasy, Tomb Raider, and Frogger) [[Season 2|'Season 2']] *[[FROST / Undercover Claus|'Episode 41']] Rejected Reindeer (Announcer: Grey DeLisle): Crasher, Prankster, Vomit, Richard Donner, and Rudolpho the Red-Eyed Reindeer (Parodies of Dasher, Prancer, Comet, Richard Donner and Donner, and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) *[[WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'Episode 43']] Rejected Smurfs (Announcer: Tom Kane): Vainy, Texty, Flaky, and Smurfnet (Parodies of Vanity and Smurfette) [[Season 3|'Season 3']] *[[This Means War Machine / iCharlie|'Episode 58']] Rejected Playground Equipment (Announcer: Kevin Michael Richardson): Amazon Jungle Gym, the Jet Swing Set, Meat Slide, Electrified Climbing Net, and the Power See Saw (Parodies of a Jungle Gym, a Swing Set, a Slide, a Climbing Net, and a Seesaw) *[[The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild|'Episode 59']] Rejected Mascots (Announcer: Josh Beren): A Half Donkey-Half Elephant Hybrid, an Octopus, Whitney, a Bald Eagle, and a Substitute Teacher who lost in Science Class last week **(Note: 'First time a Rejected segment is also an Alfred E. Neuman for President segment.) *[[Average-ers / Legend of Dora|'Episode 61]] Rejected Campaign Slogans (Announcer: Chris Cox): "Vote for the man from dope," "Member of the G.A.P.," "The "E" stands for Democracy," "Two big ears means four great years," "What? Me worry... about the economy?" **(Note: 'Second time a Rejected segment is also an Alfred E. Neuman for President segment.) [[Season 4|'Season 4]] *[[Linkong / Rainbow Dash & Bernstein|'Episode 79']] Rejected Merry Go Round Characters (Announcer: ?): The Porcupine, the Butter Churn, the Cactus, and the Detonator Trivia *So far, there are 13 episodes of MAD that have featured the Rejected segment. Category:Segments Category:Cartoon segments Category:Recurring Segments Category:Rejected... Segments